Legends of the Heart
by loonyluna123
Summary: Years after her parents fled from Forks to escape the Volturi Nessie is finally going back. Her school is taking a class trip to the La Push and she is excited to see the people she has been hearing about her whole life- but she didn't plan on love.
1. Chapter 1

_so this is my first fanfic EVER! I'd love your feed back! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Air planes, shopping, and hot guys

"Miss Mason are you with us?" a voice asked form somewhere in the back of my mind. I jumped in my seat, shit, I'd been daydreaming again. "Y-yes Ms. Bates." Ms. Bates narrowed her eyes at me then continued walking to the front of the classroom and I turned my full attention to her.

"As I was saying, because our Junior class has been studying Native American culture this year we have decided to take a trip to one of the tribes we have been studying." Excited squeals echoed around the room. "Quiet! Quiet!" Ms. Bates snapped, rolling her eyes, "We are going to be taking a 3 week long junior class trip to Washington, where we will be visiting the Quileute tribe and learning about their culture."

More excited squeals echoed around the room. I all but screamed, I would finally get to see the place I was born, the place I was supposed to grow up instead of this….well, I guess it wasn't THAT bad. I did like it here, it was beautiful, and I did have good friends …"Nessie this is so exciting!" my best friend Lauren said.

I nodded happily, not able to wipe the grin off my face. When the bell rang and I stepped out in to the hall I was hit with the buzz of conversation that filled the air. Everyone was SO excited about the trip! The rest of the day seemed the zoom by. In all of our classes our teachers told us about the trip, We were leaving in three days, it was completely free, and NO PARENTS WERE ALLOWED.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom and dad but getting away from them for three weeks was a blessing, I could hang out with my friends non stop! I bounced down the hall to my last period class, theater, and plopped down next to Lauren.

She turned to me, "Isn't this GREAT?" she squealed. I check to make sure our teacher wasn't paying attention then I looked back at Lauren, "IM SOOOOOO EXCITED!" I gushed. "Three weeks, WITHOUT parents! How awesome is that!" Lauren did a little 'bounce' in her seat. "AND—Hot guys!" she giggled looking behind us at her boyfriend Alex.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh boy, im never going to get any sleep!" "Hey!" Lauren pushed me almost out of my chair. I would've pushed her back but,

1. I didn't want to hurt ym best friend, and 2. Mr. Walt shot a glare in our direction.

We giggled and shut up, pretending to be writing out our educated literary and theatric opinions on 'Hamlet'. After an hour I was ready to rip Mr. Walt's head to shreds, and yes, I can do that. The only thing that saved him was the bell.

I threw my stuff in to my backpack and took off down the hall, Lauren following quickly behind me. We were the first two out the front doors. We walked to the student parking lot, hugged, and I slid in to my Porsche. I loved this car, it was my baby.

I would miss it while I was in Washington. I sped home and ran inside.

Mom ran down the stairs to meet me, dad following behind her. I noticed both of their hair was very messy, I really didn't want to know. I hugged them and walked in to the kitchen, "How was your day?" mom asked as I plopped down at the table. I smiled, "it was great and compelty unakward…until now!" Mom raised her eye brows while dad just gave me his crooked smile, knowing what I was about to say, "Mom, you both have really bad sex hair."

I knew she'd be blushing if she could by the way she tried to flatten down her hair. I just laughed, "Well other than that…I have the GREATEST news!"

They sat down and I explained to them about the trip and everything. They seemed kind of...disturbed? worried? I don't know. I just looked at them pleadingly. After five strenuous minutes dad spoke, "all right…you can go!"

I squealed and jumped up and downb hugging them. "Under some conditions," mom said looking at me softly, "Make sure no one knows you're a Cullen, unless you see our family, then its fine. And remember, you CANT cross the border without being invited, AND" I closed my eyes waiting for it, "have fun."

I smiled and hugged her. "Mom can we PA-LEEESE go shopping for the trip! I don't know what to wear there!" She groaned, "Fine!" and handed me her credit card (I wasn't trusted with one of my own after the last time I went shopping…). You see, when I ask, "can WE go shopping." I mean can 'I' go shopping with 'MY' friends. Mom doesn't like shopping much.

Over the next few days I shopped, packed, re packed, and finally ended up with 3 huge white suit cases and my purse. While shopping I had bought twelve pairs of jeans (I could wear each at least twice), eight sweaters (we did have washing machines I was told), twenty shirts, four sweat shirts, and seven pairs of shoes that were (with the exception of a few) deemed 'appropriate' for Washington weather.

The morning I was leaving mom and dad drove me to the airport. We checked in my luggage and they walked me to where the rest of the junior class was waiting. My dads arms found me first, "I love you sweetheart, just call us if you need anything!" I smiled and hugged him tighter, "I love you Daddy." My moms arms found me next, "Be good." She whispered and I chuckled, "I love you sweetie." "I love you to mom!"

When the rest of my class mates were finishing up saying goodbye we all started moving as they started letting us board the plane. I hugged both my parents one more time then sprinted for the gate so I could get a good seat with Lauren. We settled down and I pulled out my iPod and put in the ear buds.

After the on and off talking and listening to music for three hours I felt the cabin pressure decrease. "FINALLY!" I breathed. I hated small spaces, especially with so many people packed so close together.

I was really really good at controlling my bloodlust. In fact, I hardly ever drank blood at all but I was way over due and I needed to hunt. I'd go while we were here whenever I could sneak off I decided.

After getting off the plane we got our luggage and loaded it on to the bus that would takes us from Seattle to Forks. Have I mentioned how much I really HATE small spaces when im really hungry?

Yeah- after ANOTHER two hours of being in a fucking bus I finally saw the sign I had dreamed about since I could remember, "Welcome to Forks."

_So what dod ya think? This is my 1st story so be kind but i'd love feed back! thanks! (Sorry for the weird spacing btw- im still getting used to working this site!)  
><em>

_~Luna xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home

_Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It means so much to me! _

_DISCLAMER- I do not own Twilight or the characters created by Stephenie Meyer! Or the sone 'Home' by Daughtry!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Going Home<p>

We stepped off the bus on to the slick sidewalks of Forks. It only took one step and I felt my foot fly out from under me, "DAMMIT!" I said as my butt hit the cold ground. Like I said, it was wet. My friends grabbed my arms and helped me up, "Oh my damn are you ok?" I wiped off the pebbles, "Yeah, perfect." I grumbled.

Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me along beside her, "Isnt it great to be here!" I nodded and smiled. "And look whos looking this way!" I whispered to her, "Nathan and Tommy!" She squealed and looked behind us at the guys checking us out. She turned around and waved and they smiled back, "Eyes up guys!" I said flicking a pebble at them.

They did their 'guy' laugh and went back to staring at us. I pulled Lauren closer to me, "hey…..don't YOU have a boyfriend already?" Lauren just looked at me, "I can look…I just can't touch…its not my fault he wants to hang out with his friends!" I rolled my eyes at my flirty best friend. "This is gonna be SOOO much fun!" She nodded and we laughed and pulled our luggage behind us, or, most of it.

I was carrying my purse and a small carry on while another few guys were carrying the rest of our bags. Ms. Reggie our French teacher brought us all to a halt in the middle of the town, "now everyone!" she said in her high nasally voice, "you have an hour before our bus comes to take us to La Push, so leave your bags here and go have fun!" A few of the kids cheered from the back.

We motioned for the guys to put our bags down next to the other peoples and dismissed them. "Well ladies…" Nathan and Tommy said as they came up beside us, "Were to?" Lauren giggled and latched on the Nathan's arm, "Well….I could use a snack! How about we find some food?"

That was one of the things I loved about Lauren, she was always hungry and any weight she gained only made her prettier. I SO envied her! You know, for a half vampire I should probably have a high metabolism…but I didn't. I had a kick ass…well….ass, but I had some curves I didn't really want.

I took Tommy's arm and all four of us headed down the street towards a little diner. We scooted in to a booth and ordered. Lauren and Nathan were flirting shamelessly across from me and Tommy and Tommy was trying to engage me in some conversation that wasn't really that interesting. I looked out the window at the rain that had started to fall again and I was glad I had seen the teachers throw a tarp over the bags to keep them dry.

When we got our food we dug in, we were so hungry it wasn't even funny! As we were finishing two cops walked in and sat down at the table behind us. Tommy immediately started cracking jokes, "SHUT UPPP!" I hissed at him, "Do you want to get us arrested?" Tommy snickered, "They can't hear me!"

"Oh yes we can" said the voice from behind us. "Shit!" Tommy yelled and stood up. He looked freaked, and he should be. He was cracking jokes NO one should be allowed to hear. "RUN!" Nathan yelled and we all took off.

I threw some money down on the table and bolted after them. If we were going get caught I wasn't going to jail for leaving without paying! Both cops took off after us, the old one was much slower but the russet skinned one was close behind us.

He tackled Tommy just as the old cop reached us and we stopped running. "What do you kids think your saying about cops with those kind of jokes!" I widened my chocolate eyes and looked at him using my best 'oh shit im so so so sorry' expression, "Im sorry officer! Tommy is an as-I mean stupid and he was just goofing off.

Were sooo sorry!" He older and younger cop started at me open mouthed, "Bella?" they said in unison. "Uh….No? Im Nessie Mason…" The cops took a step back, "sorry, you just look like someone we used to know…" I looked at them and smiled, they must have mistaken me for my mom.

I looked at the cops badges, one said 'Uley' which I didn't recognize but the old man's said, "Swan".

I bit back a gasp, my grandpa. My human grandpa… I resisted my impulse to throw myself at him and hug him. Lauren stepped up beside me and pouted, "We really didn't mean any harm…" Officer 'Uley' nodded to us, "go ahead, you can go."

I stayed there staring at the only member of my family other than my parents I had ever met. "Come ON Ness!" I felt Lauren pull my arm and we walked down the street with the guys.

Eventually we ditched the guys after about ten minutes and went in to the little shops that were all over. We picked through the merchandise. I ended up buying a little charm that had a replica of the 'Forks' sign on it and added it to my arm that held my moms old charm bracelet that held the crystal heart from my dad and the carved wolf from her friend Jacob.

Lauren pulled me out of the shop with two minutes to spare and we ran towards our group and luggage. We got the same guys to haul our luggage over to the bus waiting on the other side of the square that would take us to La Push. We got in and I plugged in my iPod and listened to 'Home' by Daughtry.

_I'm going to the place where love_

_Feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_I'm going home. To the place where I belong._

_Where you love has always been enough for me_

_Im not running from, no I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So im going home_

As we sped past the green forest I knew I was really home.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE review! It means so much to me! Sorry its kind of shot- they will get longer! THANKS!<em>

_~Luna xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Cruel World!

_Thanks SO much for all the amazing reviews and story alerts! Every single one of them pushes me to work harder and get this story out faster!_

_Once again- I own none of Stephenie Meyers characters or Twilight...Oh but how I wish I owned Jacob ;) OK ENJOY!_

_Authors note- This chapter switches POV between Jake and Nessie... ENJOY seeing inside Jakes head for the 1st time!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Goodbye Cruel World!<p>

The drive to La Push wasn't actually that long but it sure felt like it! I was finally in the place where all my parents' stories had come from! I was home! We passed between leafy green trees, alive with color and flowers of every shape and color. I snapped pictures camera. It was so beautiful here! How could mom and dad have left it?

Of course, I knew why. The Volturi. They would've come to kill me or worse...(and ill leave the 'worse' part up to your imagination.) I shuddered at the thought of the evil Italian vampires I'd only herd about that had haunted my sleep for as long as I can remember. After about twenty minutes the bus came to a halt and everyone on the bus, including me, looked out the windows.

We were in the middle of fricken NO WHERE. Why had we stopped? The teachers at the front got us off the bus and we followed close behind them. The whole class stood on the muddy dirt road, clutching our jackets around us for warmth.

I looked up from rubbing my cold hands together and saw officer 'Uley' standing in the middle of the road surrounded by seven more guys that weren't dressed in police uniforms and I got that feeling in my gut that I wasn't exactly safe…

* * *

><p><strong>JAKES POV<strong>

I felt it the second it happened. A vampire had crossed the border. I flew out of my house, pulling off my clothes as I went and phased. The first thoughts I herd were Leah's.

"Leah!" I barked, "Get Sam and the others stat!" I felt Leah mentally roll her eyes, "What's going on oh mighty alpha?" I growled, "LEAH! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY GET THE OTHERS AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Even Leah couldn't disobey a direct order and I felt her faze back and her thoughts disappear.

I pawed at the ground, my large russet paws tearing at the green earth, so help me if Leah didn't hurry her furry ass up…and then I herd it. My other pack mates' minds joined mine. "Whats going ON Alpha dude!" oh Paul. I shook my wolf head. Sam's voice quickly droned out Paul's, "What's going on Jacob?" I showed them all what I'd felt when the border had been crossed. Sam yowled in rage as did my pack.

"HOW DARE THEY!" and "THOSE FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" were a few of the…uh…cleaner thoughts coming from my packs mind.

"Lets go then!" I said and we all took off running towards the border, as we came closer I saw a bus drive by, "I don't smell it! It has to be on the bus!" I yowled and we all turned to follow it. "Sam!" I ordered, "turn back and get in to your uniform" (the guy carried it EVERYWHERE with him) " and stop the bus! We'll follow behind!"

He nodded and his voice disappeared. Quickly my pack and I all changed back and re dressed, making sure to put on shirts, after all. What if some old lady saw us and had a heart attack from our abs? I'm not kidding, we were that ripped.

"Ego trip much Jake?" Leah said as she stalked past me. I muttered 'bitch' under my breath and went towards where Sam had stopped the bus.

I stood next to him while the other circled behind us. Sam may be dressed as the officer, but _**I**_ was in charge here. I watched for signs of leeches as the high schoolers piled off the bus and stood around looking confused and cold. One of the teachers came up to Sam and I, "Can we help you officer?" he asked, clearly annoyed that everyone was standing out in the cold.

Sam scrambled for an answer, unsure of how to weed the leech out of this massive group. I spoke up, "It's a custom in our tribe to be welcomed in our native language one by one as you enter our land. It also helps us keep any riff raff out. Please line up single file." Sam sent me an approving nod, this would be simple- just arrest the one that smelled like leech. One by one the kids moved past us as Sam greeted them in Quilute and I smelled them without seeming like a pedophile.

We got to the point where there were only three girls left at the end of the line and I got ready to help Sam get the bloodsucker but as each girl passed I didn't smell anything. The last girl, after I'd sniffed her, stumbled. I saw her go towards the mud fast and I reached out to catch her.

The last thing we needed was a bleeding human with a leech around. I caught her by the waist and hoisted her up right. "Thank you" she muttered not looking at me. I pulled her face up to make sure it hadn't hit the ground and it hit me. Her beautiful chocolate eyes bore in to me and all I could do was stare at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen…HOLY SHIT.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie's POV<strong>

The man next to the officer, who, I had to admit was a total hottie, started shouting at us to get in a line because of some old custom.

Of course our teacher just LOVED this. He was all about 'customs'. My friends and I all lined up in the back, and I got into line behind Lauren. As the line moved up I realized what was happening.

My parents had told me about the 'border' in the stories they told. They had sensed a vampire had passed it and they were looking for it. I thought I was going to faint, or scream, or drop dead from a heart attack... whatever happened first. They were going to kill me!

I hadn't even gotten to meet Jacob or his pack yet! Last I herd he had his own pack and now I was going to be taken out before I even got to meet my family! My suspicions were 100% confirmed when I saw the one standing next to 'officer Uley' sniffing at everyones hair as they passed, looking kind of like a pedophile.

I would laugh if I wasn't scared shitless. I know I didn't smell like a vampire because I was also half human but I somehow knew they would know. I prayed ever prayer I'd ever been taught as I stepped up.

The officer said something to me in some language I didn't speak (and I spoke a BUNCH let me tell you!) and I felt the other man sniff my hair. I was careful to keep my face covered and I all but sprinted past them when they were done.

Then suddenly the ground was coming closer to my face WAY to fast. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but I was caught in the air and everything was vertical again, "Thank you" I muttered still not looking at him. 'Please God, if you want to help me help me now! Please don't let him figure it out! Please I don't want to die!' I prayed quickly and as mentally loudly as I could.

Then I felt warm hands tilt my face up. This was it. Goodbye cruel world!

I looked up in to his eyes and I just stared. Oh. Mi. Shiz.

* * *

><p><em>YAY! a little cliff hanger! DId ya'll like Jakes POV? Hope so! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME...and only takes a second... :D Ok till next time!<em>

_~Luna xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Rides from Strangers

_SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! Life just gets in the way sometimes...oh well you don't really care...you just want to read! ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing...just my imagination! Stephenie Meyer owns all...sadly :((  
><em>

* * *

><p>I was looking in to the eyes of possibly the hottest man alive. I mean it, the HOTTEST. "I'm so sorry…" I mumbled and stood up straight.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked the man. I looked at him dumbstruck, "I-m uh….fine! Perfect! Awesome!" I almost yelled. "Ummmm Ness? Lets get going! You can stare at the hot men another time!" said Lauren grabbing my arm and yanking me away from the man and towards our group.

I snapped out of my bizarre trance. What the bloody hell was that? Once Lauren and I re-joined our shivering class we all piled back onto the bus. I sneaked a peek out the window at the seven men, they were all arguing and looking around angrily.

I watched as two of them sprinted off into the forest at a VERY not human speed. If I had been paying attention I would have seen the guy who has been sniffing everyone look up at me and lock eyes again. I caught it a split second too late and slid down in my seat.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I muttered to myself under my breath. That was close, too close. But that guy…..he was so…..ugh no. He was one of the wolves. He would have killed me if he knew what I was. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "calm known Nessie, calm…" I whispered to myself.

I probably looked like a crazy person talking to myself but I was really just relieved to be alive. The bus rumbled to life again and we continued down the road deeper into La Push. For the next twenty minutes of my life the entire female population of the bus gushed loudly and graphically about the extreme good looks of the La Push guys.

I tried to bring up the whole 'pedophile' sniffing with Lauren but she didn't notice it at all. Eventually the trees started thinning out and little houses and shops dotted the landscape. It was small….but cute in a woodsy, small town kind of way. At last our bus stopped in front of a store and we all piled out (again).

I tried to get off the bus as fast as I could so that I could avoid the massive group of people that would fight to get to their bags under the bus first but I got stuck in the very back. By the time I finally got to the front of the mob my suitcases had been tossed around so much that they were at the very front and were easy to grab.

Lauren motioned for the guys that helped us earlier to grab our bags for us and they happily obliged. The whole class moved from the rain soaked pavement to the grass where our teachers were waiting for us. I stepped lightly on the grass, afraid to sink in to the damp earth.

Lauren, who was struggling next to me, had gotten the heel of her 'short' heels (of course short to her was three inches) caught in the muddy ground. "Sweetie- I don't think its going to work. Take OFF the shoe- you're going down like the Titanic!" I laughed trying to grab her arm as she flailed about.

She shot me a look that told me I may as well have said that she should skin her dog alive and eat it. I backed away, a little bit afraid she might try to bite me or something.

In the end it took three guys, a piece of wood, and way to many curse words to be appropriate to get her shoe unstuck. "Ms. Greenwood" Ms. Bates said. "Would you and Ms. Cullen like to join the rest of the class now?" Lauren nodded at Ms. Bates and we both re joined the group.

"Now class" Mrs. Reggie started, taking the clip board from Ms. Bates, "We will be staying in rented homes next to a few people who have volunteered to help us out and teach us during our stay here in Washington. I expect EVERYONE" she looked at the class clowns, "to be on their best behavior! Now- everyone will be split up into groups of twelve and assigned to a house!" She cleared her throat and looked at her clip board.

"Um Mrs. Reggie?" said a voice from the back, "how are we getting to our houses?" Mrs. Reggie looked at her and rolled her eyes, "walk- its not that far!" Groans went up from the entire group and even the other teachers looked kind of peeved.

Ignoring the groans of protest Mrs. Reggie started calling out group and house assignments and group by group the students started making their way down the road following the guides that were nice enough to show them where to go…but apparently helping DRIVE us was out of the question.

When Lauren and I's group was finally called we took our stuff from the guys and started trudging up the road. I attempted to keep my footing on the slick dirt roads and Lauren sunk in every couple of feet until we herd a honk behind us.

I whipped around and grabbed Lauren's arm, ready to pull her out of the way but instead of passing us the truck stopped. The door opened and a native woman with long braded hair stepped out. "Do you guys need a ride?"

I looked at Lauren and then back at the woman; ready to decline getting in a total strangers car but Lauren was already nodding and booking it towards the truck. We threw our luggage in the back and climbed in.

As the truck started up again the native girl looked at us huddled in her back seat and smiled. "Hey! I'm Claire!" I smiled at the oddly friendly girl. "I'm Nessie and this is Lauren" "So you guys are with the school group right? Where are you guys staying?" I told her where and her smile grew bigger, "That's next to one of my best friend's house! It's the one that's built on their land! Oh my gosh this is so great!"

I nodded unenthusiastically at her. After the longest fifteen minutes of my entire life we finally reached the house. We must have beaten everyone that walked there because the house stood dark and deserted. Lauren and I piled out of the car and Claire helped us drag our bags to the front porch.

"Thank you so much for the ride!" I said turning to look at Claire. "your welcome! It was my pleasure! Hey….hopefully we'll see each other again soon!"

"Yeah!" I said as I unlocked the door and pushed my way inside. Claire waved and got into her truck as I closed the door. I stepped into the entry way and looked at the house I would be living in for the new couple of weeks.

It wasn't too big or small and seemed to be in good condition. As Lauren and I toured the house we found that it had four bedrooms with three single beds in each. It also had a kitchen, small living room, and table resting in-between the two.

Lauren and I collapsed on the beds in the 1st room and then unpacked our stuff into the drawers and small closet. I thought I had brought a lot of clothes but Lauren brought a ridiculous amount that took up almost all of the closet. Whoever was the 3rd person to share a room with us wasn't going to have much room at all the put her stuff.

By the time the rest of our group reached the house it was 7:00pm and getting dark outside. They didn't say much except that we were assholes for not getting them a ride too (they said it jokinly so I hoped they didn't hate us….I would hate to have to sleep with one eye open the rest of the trip) and they fell asleep.

Our third roomy was a nice quiet girl named Jamie who seemed like a good person to share a room with which was nice. By 9:00 that night we had all woken up, eaten goldfish, which was the only food in the house, and gone back to sleep. Today had been the day the travel, hopefully tomorrow would be less tiring and not as stressful.

As I went to sleep that night I heard the howl of a wolf outside in the woods and my dreams were plagued with the russet skinned, dark haired man who had saved me when I slipped…

* * *

><p><em>THANK YOU FOR READING! The favorite alerts and great reviews make me want to keep writing! I have so many alerts tho and not as many comments to go with them...pretty pretty pretty please review? It only takes a second and makes me want to write faster...please? :D<em>

_xoxo Luna_


	5. Chapter 5 Picture Perfect

_Sorry it's a little late! Life just gets in the way sometimes! Thanks for all the faves and alerts and reviews! They mean the world to me!_

_again- I own nothing...except my new pet hamster...but yeah. Stephenie Meyer owns all...damn..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Instead of my phone alarm waking me the next morning I was rudely awakened by an extremely loud pounding on the bedroom door.<p>

I heard Lauren roll over in the other bed and throw her pillow at the door, "Go the hell away were trying to sleep for heavens sake!"

I groaned and lifted my head, "WHAT?" I yelled at whoever was on the other side of the door.

"It's time to meet our 'guides' for the trip! Were supposed to meet outside in twenty minutes!" said the voice.

As I rolled over I saw the clock on the nightstand- it was 5:30 in the fucking morning. No way in hell was I used to being up this early. I pulled myself out from under the warm covers and moved slowly towards the door and opened it.

Rachel had apparently been our unwelcome visitor this morning and was standing just to the side of the door with her arms crossed, "Sorry, but you should have been paying more attention when the teachers were informing us about the plans on this trip" she said snidly.

Man I really hated her… I had an urge to rip her head off. But as appealing as that sounded I settled for a curt "fuck you" and took off at a little faster than human speed down the hall.

I closed the bathroom door and took what was probably the fastest shower of my entire life and attempted to fix my hair. After ten minutes of knocking and numerous death threats from Lauren on the other side of the door saying that if I didn't let her into the bathroom to take a shower I would die a 'horrible and painful death', I gave up, threw it up in a bun, and went back to my room to get dressed.

I pulled on the first pair of jeans I could find and a tank top and sweatshirt. I finished with five minutes to spare and felt rather accomplished…even with half vampire speed it usually took much longer than this to get ready in the mornings!

I spent my remaining five minutes hunting around the kitchen with the other girls to find any sort of food but everything was completely empty- hopefully our 'guides' would give us some to put in the house or we would all starve.

A loud shriek of a whistle was herd outside and my entire group trudged outside clutching our coats around us trying to stay warm in the brisk morning air. Mrs. North was standing in front of the house with a whistle and clipboard in hand. "Good morning ladies!" she said WAY to happily for this early in the morning.

A few 'good morning bitch' and 'fuck good mornings' were muttered among the group.

"Did you sleep well?" Scattered moans and grunts were given from the group again followed by a loud growling of all of our stomachs.

"I assume everyone would like some food right? Well as soon as you meet your 'guide' they will give you your food and you can all eat! Now- every group has been assigned a family to be their guides on this trip. They are the ones nice enough to share their land and extra housing with you!"

"Excuse me misses but I think the kids are going to turn into popsicles if they stand out here much longer without proper coats."

An aging man in a wheel chair rolled up to us and smiled. "Billy Black, pleased to meet you all!" he said. A couple of kids waved back at him. "My son will be joining us shortly because he's at work, but he will be your main guide- wheel chairs can only go so many places!"

I knew I instantly liked this man, he was so sweet! And if his name was Black…that mean't he was Jacob's dad! He was mom's best friends' dad! Billy told us to go back to our house and he would bring food as soon as possible.

With a whistle from Mrs. North everyone ran back to the warmth of the house.

I nodded at Lauren to go ahead without me and went over to talk to Billy. The crippled man looked up at me as I approached, with my sensitive vampire hearing I herd him let out a breath, "Oh my dear lord…Bella? No…not Bella, couldn't be. Dead. Gone."

I stuck out my hand, "Hi Mr. Black, I'm Nessie, its nice to meet you. I was wondering if you need any help with the food?"

He nodded and smiled at me, shaking my hand. "Thank you young lady, it would be a great help!" He started rolling up the street to the small red house a couple dozen yards away and I followed behind him.

He unlocked the peeling red door and motioned me inside the house. "The kitchen is right over there past the living room!" he said pointing. I walked into the warm, homey house and smiled. All over the walls pictures of a happy smiling family were scattered.

As I got closer and closer to the kitchen the pictures got more and more recent. I also noticed that after about a third of the way the woman in the pictures disappeared and the pictures grew sadder. Right before I entered the kitchen the last picture caught my eye.

I did a double take and leaned closer to it- it was him. The wolf…the one who was sniffing earlier. No, it couldn't be. No. Not him. I looked into the mans eyes- even as a picture, Jacob Black was handsome. No, scratch that…more than handsome.

He was the hottest man alive.

My mom's old friend was my Jacob…wait…MY Jacob? I hadn't even met him for real yet!

My internal monologue was interrupted by the squeaking of Billy's wheels, "That's my son Jacob."

I smiled and nodded trying to tear my eyes away from the picture. I went into the kitchen and Billy started handing me bags of food to carry back down to the house. I grabbed as many as I could carry and followed slowly behind him taking my time staring at the pictures of Jacob again and almost ran into the door as Billy attempted to hold it open for me.

"Sorry" I muttered as I shut the door behind me and tried to look over the tops of the huge bags of food and navigate the slippery wet porch at the same time.

"Shit!" I yelped as my foot went out from under me after only a few steps. I felt the bags fly out of my hands and I felt myself falling to the ground. Then suddenly I was upright and on my feet again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" said a deep, familiar voice from behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What did ya think? A little cliff hanger to hopefully get some reviews! :D Thanks SO MUCH for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! <em>

_**The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I'm thinking at least 2 chapters a week? How does that sound? Depends on how many reviews I get ;) THANKS AGAIN!** Until next time...  
><em>

_xoxo Luna_


	6. Chapter 6 Cupid Strikes Again!

_**Heres the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts...but I seem to have more alerts then reviews...PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW? thanks :D Love ya'll! Now on to the next chapter...:D **_

_**Again- I own nothing...except a new cat named Tim! but yeah...thats it!**_

* * *

><p>Jakes POV<p>

The leech was no where to be found but that wasn't even the first thing on my mind at that moment. It was HER. Who the hell was she? Why didn't I ask her name?Why didn't I say anything?

I completely win the 'I'm so fucking stupid it's not even funny' award.

"Jake?" "Yo? Jake man- you still with us?

I shook my head, clearing it and looked at Paul who was waving his hand in front of my face. "Nice to have you back with us Jake…where did ya go?" he asked.

I scrambled for an answer- how could I even describe what just happened to me? "Wh-Who was she?" Paul shrugged, "The chick you totally saved? Who knows man! But she was HOT!" he crowed.

"DON'T talk about her like that…" I said cutting him off. "Shit man, sorry to offend you. No need to get all over protective…what the fucks your problem?" "Paul- I think if you stop talking for a second, that you will find that Jacob has imprinted."

Paul looked at Sam and then back at me, "No way man! Finally!" "Sam!" I said grabbing my pack brothers shoulders- "I NEED to know who she is, or…where she is! Something!"

"I saw her in town today- she was with some of her friends and someone that looked like her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend..." I growled...we'd definitely come back to this subject later...

"Charlie and I ended up chasing them down the street. But something weird happened Jacob, when she turned around to look at Charlie he thought she was Bella for a second."

"Sam" I ground out, "I told you never to say her name."

"But Jacob, it doesn't hurt you anymore when I say her name, does it?"

I blinked and looked at him, he was right. The sharp stabbing pain in my heart didn't make an appearance like it usually did whenever Bella's name was said.

"Hey guys…ya know I'm really happy for Jake and all but we came here looking for a leech" Leah said crossing her arms. Chorused murmurs ran through us as we remembered our original task.

"Right! Ok Paul and Jared take the northern border- make sure it didn't try to cross anywhere. Seth, Leah and Embry go towards the ocean, it may try to swim. We need to box this leech in so we can destroy it!" with a nod Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth and Embry shredded their clothes and took off into the woods with a howl. "Sam, go into town- make sure it didn't double back when it smelled us. Call me if you find anything."

I started walking down the road towards the heart of the reservation. "Jacob? Where are you going?" I turned around to look back at him, "Billy needs me back at home, were meeting the high schoolers that are visiting on our land tomorrow. I want to be there in case the leech joined up with that group again."

Before long (thanks to my wolf speed that had its benefits even in human form) I saw my dad's house come into view. Over a couple of acres I had my own house now- it was pitiful for a 23 year old to be living with his father still.

When I got to my house I showered and flopped onto my bed, wanting to take a much needed nap before my shift that night. After only what felt like a few minutes of sleep my cell phone went off next to me. "Ugh…not now….fuck."

I picked up the phone, "What?" I snapped. "Uh sorry boss, just wanted to say that we didn't find anything on our patrol" said Seth's voice.

"Alright- what about the others? Did they find anything?" "Naw Jake- all quiet on their end." "Ok, fine. Go ahead and get some sleep Seth, Quil and I have night patrol tonight, and pass that on to the others too."

"Got it boss man, night!" The dial tone of the phone rang in my ear and I groaned. I rolled out of bed and stumbled my way over to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and threw on some pants before taking a detour to the kitchen.

I grabbed some left over spaghetti and stuck it in the microwave to heat up and grabbed a cold beer. While I was waiting I sunk down in a kitchen chair and took a gulp of the beer in my hand. My thoughts began to wander back to the girl with the gorgeous brown eyes.

I wish I knew who the fuck she was! It would make my life a thousand times easier! I remembered the way her soft skin felt when I caught her- I suddenly realized little Jake liked that a little too much and tried to switch my train of thought before I needed another shower.

I thought back to what Sam had said about seeing her in town earlier. She did look like….Bella. A little. Well, ok, maybe a lot. But that didn't mean anything and I certainty didn't only like her for that. She was my imprint. My fucking imprint.

All these years I thought I would never find one. I thought Bella was supposed to be my true love. But I guess this was the universes' way of throwing me a big hug after years of 'fuck yous'. Shit, I sounded like a total pussy!

I herd Quils howl from the front yard and snapped out of my trance. The microwave had stopped beeping, probably a couple minutes ago and I threw the spaghetti I apparently wasn't going to eat in the sink and sprinted out of the house.

I saw the huge wolf that was Quil sitting in the middle of my yard attempting to pull something out of the pad of his paw and rolled my eyes. He looked really, REALLY stupid. Like a big, stupid, fluffy pet dog. I changed into my big, brown, russet wolf and was immediately thrown into Quil's thoughts.

_Q- Gosh I wish I'd never taught Claire how to shoot a bow an arrow…but she looks so cute doing it! Like a little Indian princess!_

_ J- For the love of all that's holy Quil, get a grip! You look like a total stupid ass trying to get that out of your paw!_

_Q-Fine Jake, then lets patrol!_

He stood up and took off running into the woods with my right behind him. Quil might be fast, but I'm a hell of a lot faster. In seconds I was way ahead of him and tearing through the trees.

We stopped at all the borders and checked for signs of the leech but found nothing. Finally around three we gave up and headed back to our respective houses. When my head hit the pillow I waited until I herd the howls of Collin and Brady and then fell asleep.

The next morning I got up and ran patrol and drills with the newbies for almost 3 hours before I went home. Today was the day we got to meet the high schoolers that were staying on our property. Joy. As I approached Billy's house I herd voices coming from inside the house.

They got louder and louder as I got closer to the house. I figured my dad had some company over so I took a quick detour to my house. I turned the knob to my house and entered, breathing a sigh of relief to finally be home.

I figured my dad would have food all ready and waiting so I just jumped into the shower and threw on jeans and a white wife beater and walked over next door. I heard Billy's voice clearly pointing out pictures of me on the wall. "Great." I muttered as I reached the steps.

The door began to creak open and I heard a much higher pitched voice. A voice that sounded like bells chiming.

"Sorry!" the girl said and then I watched as bags went flying everywhere. I raced up the steps two at a time and caught the body that was flying to the floor. I caught the girl by her arms and pulled her back up, before I could ask if she was ok I looked at her face from the side.

It was her. Oh my sweet baby Jesus, it was HER.

I almost dropped her myself but got a hold of myself to say the first words I'd ever say to my imprint.

"We really need to stop meeting like this".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welllll? What did ya think? I made this extra long to make up for not updating as regularly! I think I like writing in Jakes POV- it makes me happy to show you whats going on in Jakeys mind! thanks to all my AMAZING reviewers! and the people who have put me under their alerts...but...would it kill you to leave a review too? IM BEGGING YOU! I'm tinking that if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll update sooner...I think I like that idea! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Luna XOXO**_


	7. Authors Apology

_**Authors Apology  
><strong>_

_**Dearest Readers, I have NOT abandoned LOTH and WILL be returing with many fun new chapters in the new year! I'm so sorry for the long wait- lifesbeen hectic and I've been dealing with family deaths, my dad going to Afghanistan YET AGAIN, and moving…soo…yeah! Love you guys and see you in the new year! HAPPY 2012!**_

_**xoxo- LUNA  
><strong>_


End file.
